Don't Let Me Down
by IHeartTeryse
Summary: Ted and Maryse like each other. Ted makes a mistake and he decides to make it up to her. Will he be able to make it up to Maryse? Or will he let her down again? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! As you know, it's kind of obvious that I LOVE Ted and Maryse! Here's my first multi-chapter story for them! Enjoy! (:**

* * *

Ted and Maryse used to work together since FCW. She was his valet and they would often compete in tag team matches together. They had grown closer each day until Maryse was sent to WWE. They lost contact before finally being reunited as the Million Dollar Couple.

The two started talking again, and their relationship started to grow stronger and even better than how it was before. It was almost like they had never been separated.

Ted and Maryse headed back up the ramp to go backstage after performing a segment on RAW. They had a storyline together, which they both thought was interesting.

"Hey, uh Maryse?" Ted asked, getting her attention. Maryse flipped her long, platinum blonde hair over her shoulder. She gave him a smile and tilted her head slightly. "Yes?" She asked.

Ted smiled nervously, his ocean blue eyes meeting with her warm caramel-colored ones. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight?" He asked, feeling his palms starting to get sweaty. He watched as she batted her eyelashes at him. He found her accent sexy, yet very intimidating.

Maryse giggled and flashed a smile. "Of course!" She said, excitedly. Her eyes were sparkling at the thought of finally being able to spend time with him outside of work.

Ted grinned. "So I'll come by at around eight?" He asked, watching as she bit her lower lip. Maryse nodded. "It's a date." She said, sweetly.

* * *

Maryse stepped into her hotel room to find Eve laying on the couch. "Somebody looks really happy!" Eve said, sitting up to see what Maryse was so happy about. Maryse giggled before walking over and sitting next to Eve.

"So, wanna spill? Give me all the details!" Eve said, getting all giddy. Maryse's face was hurting since she couldn't stop smiling.

"He asked me out!" Maryse chirped. Eve's jaw dropped. "Oh my God! Ted? Finally!" Eve gasped, flapping her arms around.

"I know! I don't even know what to wear or do my hair." Maryse pouted, expecting Eve to jump in and come to her rescue.

Eve laughed at how Maryse was getting all stressed out over tonight. "I'll help you, let's go." Eve said, motioning for her to follow her into the bathroom.

* * *

Ted got ready and saw that he had a half hour before he went to go and pick Maryse up. Cody came up to him and asked if he wanted a quick drink.

"Do you wanna go or what?" Cody asked. Ted shook his head. "No, not really. I have a date tonight man." Ted said, patting his friend on the back.

Cody grinned, flashing his perfect set of pearly white teeth. "Who's the lucky lady?" Cody asked, curious about who this woman was, but he had a good idea of who it was.

Ted smiled before saying her name. Cody's face instantly lit up as he grinned. "Wow, never knew you had it in you buddy!" Cody teased.

After that conversation, Ted was dragged into the hotel bar by Cody. Ted was growing impatient since he wanted the first date to be perfect.

Ted finally gave into having one shot, but one turned into two, and two turned into three, and so on.

He looked at his phone and saw that the time was 9:47. "Shit! Cody, I forgot about Maryse." He said, slightly slurring.

Cody wasn't paying attention though, he was already passed out with his head on the table.

Ted burst through the doors and headed towards the elevator. This wasn't going to be a good first date, if it would even happen.

* * *

Maryse sighed as she looked at the time. She was starting to get worried. It had been past an hour and a half. She didn't want to believe it though. Maryse felt her eyes watering as they flowed down her contoured cheeks.

The French-Canadian diva slowly took off her heels and headed towards the bathroom to undo all the hard work that was meant for a special night.

She was just stood up by the person she adored, the person she thought who adored her back. She wiped away the fresh tears and closed the bathroom door behind her.

Maryse removed her makeup and got into her pajamas before heading off to her bed. Eve was already sound asleep, so she didn't want to wake her.

As soon as she was about to lay down, she heard a knock on the door. Maryse slowly made her way to the door. She looked through the peephole and saw just who she was supposed to be expecting about two hours ago.

Maryse opened the door to see Ted leaning against his hands on the door frame. "Ryse, I'm.. I'm so sorry. I-" Ted started, but was cut off by Maryse.

"I don't want to hear it, Ted. Please.. Just go." Maryse said quietly, getting choked up. Ted felt horrible as he was watching her cry. He reached over to wipe away the tears, trying as hard as he could not to stumble forward. He hated seeing her hurt, this was the last thing he wanted to happen.

"Ryse. I'm-" Maryse shook her head. "Good night, Ted." She said, before closing the door.

Maryse cried as she collapsed onto the fluffy bed. She curled up into a ball under the blankets as she hugged the pillow, wishing it was Ted instead.

All she wanted was one night with him.

* * *

**Well, that was chapter one!** **I hope you guys liked it! I'll have the next chapter up soon! Please, if you can, review! It helps A LOT! You have no idea! And it puts a huge smile on my face like no other. Love you all for reading! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! Thanks for the review, favorite, and alert Anti-Diva! Love ya! (:**

* * *

A few days passed since the incident, and Maryse had slowly started to get scared of her storyline with Ted. It was Smackdown, Maryse wandered around the arena, not wanting to stay in the Divas' locker room for such a long time.

She held her Divas championship against her shoulder as she sat quietly in one of the booths at catering. She just wanted to get the night over with. She hadn't talked to Ted since that night when he stood her up, but now she was going to have to be with him since he would be accompanying her to the ring.

Maryse looked up to see Mickie sitting in front of her. "Hey." She smiled, nodding her head a bit. Maryse smiled back. "Hi, Mickie." Maryse said quietly, her voice a bit shaky. "You have a match in a couple minutes darling." Mickie reminded her. "I know, I'll see you later Mick." Maryse smiled, getting up to head over to her match.

* * *

Ted paced back and forth as time passed and Maryse still wasn't there. He looked over his shoulder to see Maryse with her head down, avoiding eye contact with him. He noticed how she seemed scared of him. Or it could be the fact that she was facing Beth Phoenix, but he thought otherwise.

Ted wanted to talk to her so bad, but he decided that he should wait until after the match. Her music started playing and that's when she glanced up at him. He gave her a reassuring smile as they linked their arms together and walked down the ramp.

Maryse let go as she climbed up onto the apron. Ted held the ropes open for her as she stepped in. She did her signature hair flip and winked at the crowd. Ted watched as she had a lot of fans cheering for her no matter what. He thought she was beautiful, she was everything he wanted.

She turned around to face Beth Phoenix. Brad Maddox was the referee, he was known to not be the best referee, but Maryse could care less. She just wanted to get this match over with.

Beth had the upperhand from the start. She would pick Maryse up by her hair and slam her onto her back on the mat multiple times. The French-Canadian slipped out of the ring, only to be thrown against the barricades and rolled back into the ring.

Maryse opened her eyes to look over at Ted, who was sitting at the commentary table, watching her intently. He gave her a small smile before saying something to Matt Striker, Michael Cole, and JBL.

Before she knew it, Beth had her in the Glam Slam for the three count. The referee definitely did not mess up this time.

* * *

Maryse headed back into the Divas' locker room to take a shower. After that, she got dressed and got ready to go back to the hotel. Maryse gathered her things and walked out of the locker room, she turned around the corner to bump into someone.

"I-I'm sorry." Maryse stuttered, looking up to see Ted's hand stretched out. She took his hand as he pulled her up. "Maryse, we need to talk." Ted said, he sounded serious. Maryse nodded slowly. "Okay." She said quietly, worried about what he wanted to say.

His icy blue eyes connected with her warm hazel ones. "About that night.." He started. "Cody dragged me to get a couple of drinks, and I.. I didn't know why I let him do it. I lost track of time, and I'm sorry." Ted said, looking into her glittering eyes.

Maryse gave him a shy smile. "I forgive you, Teddy." Maryse said quietly, before looking back down. Ted took her small hand in his. "I understand if you don't want to, but I wanted to know if I could have another chance at taking you out tomorrow night?" Ted asked.

Maryse shivered at the sound of his southern accent. She nodded slowly as her mouth started to turn into a toothy grin. "I'd love that." She said, feeling all giddy.

Ted grinned as he slowly let go of her hand. "I'll call you tomorrow?" He asked, his eyebrows slightly raised. Maryse giggled. "You better."

* * *

**I know chapter two was a bit short! But I wanted to save everything for the next chapter! Please review if you can! It only takes a second, and it can totally help get these chapters up quicker! Thanks for reading! Love you all! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! They make me so happy, thanks again! (:**

* * *

Ted and Maryse walked through the hotel doors, both enjoying each others presence and the date they went on. They held each others hands while they slowly started to make their way up to the top floor.

The two reached Maryse's door, knowing that this was the end to a perfect night. Maryse quickly spun around so that her back was pressed against the door.

"I had an amazing time, Ted." Maryse grinned, softly touching his arm. Ted smiled, flashing her his billion dollar smile. He put his fingers through her belt loops and pulled her closer to him.

"So did I. I definitely wouldn't mind doin' this again." Ted said, his southern drawl making her insides melt. Maryse's eyes sparkled with delight. She shivered at the thought, only for him to notice and smirk.

"Then I'll be looking forward to the next one." Maryse giggled, licking her lips slightly. Ted chuckled and placed his hands on the door on either side of her. He watched as her breathing got faster.

"I guess this is good night." Ted said, his warm breath making her heart beat faster. "Yeah..." Maryse sighed, not wanting this night to end.

Ted looked into her hazel eyes. He watched as they slowly closed as he leaned in. Their lips finally touched. It wasn't staged this time, this was reality.

They both pulled apart with smiles on their faces. Maryse looked down at the floor, she felt her cheeks glowing pink. Ted sighed before running a hand through his hair.

"I had a wonderful night." Maryse smiled, tilting her head to the side. "Same here. I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Ted asked, eager to see her again.

Maryse nodded, "Of course." She slowly opened the door before looking back at Ted. "Good night, Teddy." Ted gave her a nod. "Night." He said, before walking back to his own room.

* * *

The platinum blonde undid her makeup and changed into a yellow tank top and pink and purple plaid shorts. She collapsed onto the bed and felt all the white puffy sheets flowing around her.

Maryse sighed and stared at the ceiling, remembering how it felt to finally kiss him without it being forced or rushed. She felt a smile creep up on her face as she imagined much more than what happened.

Giggling to herself, she turned over to grab her phone. She felt her face light up as she saw that she had a new message from Ted.

_Hope you had a great time. I'm lookin' forward to another night out with you again. Night (:_

Maryse felt butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't stop herself from grinning as she replied to the message. She could imagine his southern accented words saying that to her.

_I had an amazing time! & me too. Goodnight, Teddy (:_

Maryse placed the phone next to her on the other pillow. Maybe things will work out just fine between them. She let out another content sigh as she played the memories of tonight back in her mind.

She pulled up the sheets around her, letting her body warm up against the cool room. Maryse hugged the pillow close to her body, still wishing it was someone else.

* * *

Ted laid down in bed. He looked over at Cody who was in the bed next to his, who had an eyebrow raised and a slight frown on his face. "What?" Ted asked, wondering why Cody was acting all weird.

"You know what." Cody said, sitting on his own bed, fluffing a pillow. Ted shook his head. "Um.. I don't." Ted sighed, getting slightly annoyed that his friend wasn't being straightforward with him.

"Don't tell me you forgot about Kristen." Cody said, laying down and scrolling through his phone. Ted sat there, feeling guilty about a few things. But what was it?

"I.. I didn't." Ted mumbled, laying down. "Then why are you out with Maryse?" Cody questioned. Ted furrowed his eyebrows. "Why does it matter? I like her." Ted said, a little louder than usual.

Cody shook his head. "I don't think you should be using Maryse like this though, it's going to hurt her." Cody said, leading them to become silent.

"I'm not, Cody! I really like Maryse. What makes you think I'm using her in the first place?" Ted shot back, getting frustrated.

"Because you told me a month ago that you needed someone to help you get over her!" Cody reminded him. Ted felt the guuilt flooding back. He knew Maryse liked him. He knew she wouldn't turn him down.

Ted instantly felt guilty. He actually did start to fall for Maryse, that was back when he only thought of her as a friend. It was much different now.

Ted didn't answer his friend. He just sighed and closed his eyes, wondering what would happen between him and Maryse.

* * *

Back when Ted walked Maryse to her door, there was an unexpected visitor watching the couple. The person had watched the two the whole night. From when they left the hotel, to when they shared a goodnight kiss.

The future wasn't going to be as swell as Ted and Maryse thought it would be. Good things never last forever.


End file.
